et sam avait dean et dean avait sam
by goldpandicorn
Summary: Owen aimait les héros de bande dessinée. Jody aurait bien aimé lui dire que les vrais héros sont cachés et qu'ils combattent les monstres de la nuit, sans jamais recevoir de remerciements. Et que bien souvent, ils meurent, sans faire trop de bruit.


Superman semble avoir les yeux rivés sur elle. Il sourit, comme pour lui dire « tout va bien se passer, je vous sauverai ! » et elle trouve ça drôlement adorable. Elle se souvient encore comme Owen lui parlait avec enthousiasme de tous ces héros de bandes dessinées. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle pense à son défunt fils, les larmes lui montent aux yeux et ses oreilles se rappellent du bruit de la détonation qui a signé la mort de son petit.

Les héros qu'admirait Owen étaient grands et forts et beaux et riches. Ils avaient une force surhumaine et une vitesse impossible à atteindre pour une simple personne. Ils sauvaient continuellement le monde des malfrats aux mauvaises intentions, et jamais, _jamais_ , ils n'essuyaient de défaite. Oui, Owen admirait ces personnages-là.

Mais s'il était encore vivant, Jody Mills sait ce qu'elle lui dirait. _Tu sais les héros parfois tu ne les vois pas_ , et il demanderait d'un air étonné _ah oui ? Comment cela ?_ Elle répondrait alors _parfois ils combattent les ombres de la nuit inconnues de presque tous et ils nous protègent sans jamais être payés._

Et parfois, ils meurent.

Ils meurent pendus par une ancienne créature rancunière (un démon), poignardés par la lame d'argent qui aurait dû être fatale à leur ennemi (polymorphe, elle s'en souvient) ou encore vidés de leur sang par un vampire affamé.

D'autres fois encore, ils meurent dans les bras de leur sœur et de leur père, de leur amant ou de leur mère, de leur ami ou de leur frère. Ces héros (les chasseurs) se tiennent constamment en équilibre sur la corde raide, et quand on s'appelle Sam et Dean Winchester, cette corde est fine et fragile et légère. Elle tangue, elle tangue et ils vacillent, l'un rattrape l'autre et ils restent ainsi, immobiles, chaque mouvement peut les faire basculer dans le vide. Des mains peuvent jaillir de ce ravin sans fond, elles s'enroulent autour de leurs jambes de leurs bras et de leurs cœurs, elles semblent même posséder une bien jolie voix qui leur chantonne joliment de sauter, la corde qui cisaille la plante de leur pied est si douloureuse, ils devraient lâcher.

Mais Sam et Dean sont des Winchesters, alors ils résistent. C'est dans leur nature : jamais ils ne rentrent dans les règles, jamais ils ne cessent de défier les lois. Alors quand l'un est dangereusement attiré par ce vide ensorcelant, l'autre le tire vers lui.

 _Sam et moi ne mourront vraiment que si l'un saute sans l'autre._

Alors même si les deux garçons de Bobby vont être enterrés demain, pour Jody Mills, Sam et Dean Winchester ne sont pas morts.

...

Garth Fitzgerald IV. Amelia Richardson. Harry Splanger. Ed Zeddmore. Marie Sarife. Maeve Regullano. Eileen Lahey. Mildred Baker. Cassie Robinson.

...

Castiel se repose dans la chambre d'ami depuis hier, cela ne la dérange pas. Elle sait qu'il ne dort pas, parce que les anges ne peuvent pas dormir, mais elle sait aussi qu'il aimerait beaucoup fermer les yeux et oublier tout un instant, comme un humain pourrait le faire. Castiel lui a raconté, une fois : il se rappelle de chaque instant de son existence en tant qu'humain. Le goût de la nourriture qui explose sur ses papilles en de multitudes saveurs, son corps, engourdi par le froid et la fatigue, le besoin de chaleur, d'affection et de regards, de discussions avec les autres et bien sûr, le sentiment de plonger dans un sommeil long et profond qui empêchait tous les soucis d'entrer dans son esprit.

Mais son souci d'aujourd'hui n'est pas petit, il n'est pas à la rue sans pouvoir, il n'est pas affamé en train de racler un pot de raviolis presque congelé, non. Sam et Dean Winchester sont juste morts, et il ne sait plus quoi faire et elle comprend.

Et bien que Castiel soit un ange, elle sait qu'il peut sentir son propre cœur se briser en des milliers de morceaux.

Soudain, Castiel est là, en face d'elle, il la regarde dans les yeux et Jody ne peut que soutenir ces yeux bleus brisés par le deuil. _Une fois, j'ai été leur protecteur,_ qu'il dit, comme si _une_ _fois_ remonte à très longtemps. Mais _une_ _fois_ remonte à deux jours seulement, presque trois. Mais Jody comprend. Une fois, elle a été mère et femme, et son _une fois_ à elle remonte à huit ans. Huit ans, ce n'est pas beaucoup dans une vie.

Tout comme trente-trois et trente-sept ans ne sont pas des durées de vie assez longues. Il y a des crevards qui vivent centenaires et des bons hommes qui meurent avant même avoir atteint la quarantaine, et c'est lorsqu'elle a ces pensées-là que les yeux de Castiel touchent vraiment Jody au plus profond de son cœur et que la puissance de sa colère et de sa tristesse ébranle tout son corps de tremblements incontrôlables.

Elle pleure, et même si les anges ne versent pas de larmes, elle sait que Castiel pleure aussi.

...

Elle a fouillé dans le répertoire des téléphones à moitié cassés de Sam et Dean pour trouver quelques personnes pour assister à la crémation de ses deux garçons. Elle a appelé beaucoup de monde, la majorité lui ayant répondu qu'ils ne viendraient pas, sans dire pourquoi, sans même tenter de venir.

Sam et Dean Winchester ne laissaient pas que de bonnes impressions derrière eux. C'était normal après tout, avec leurs mains tachées de sang, leurs corps épuisés à force d'être jeté tous les jours contre murs et arbres et la dureté de leur ton, ils n'étaient pas les portraits les plus beaux à voir.

Une dizaine de personnes seulement ont répondu positivement à l'appel. Elle a entendu la voix de certains trembler, d'autres éclater en sanglots. Jody a dû envoyer un message à une de ces personnes, qu'elle a deviné être sourde à cause de son élocution particulière. Neuf personnes, dont deux petites voix aiguës, plus aiguës que celles de Claire et d'Alex. Neuf personnes.

C'est après avoir terminé les deux répertoires que Jody s'est rendu compte de la cage de solitude qui devait parfois entourer la vie de Sam et Dean Winchester.

 _Ils n'ont jamais été seuls_. Castiel.

 _Ils avaient Ellen, Jo et Ash, Bobby et Rufus, moi et toi._

Et Sam avait Dean et Dean avait Sam.

...

Jody sent bien qu'en plus du deuil dans lequel toute la maison s'est plongée, Claire est rongée par quelque chose. Tout au long de la journée, elle a eu un regard instable, ce genre de regard qui essaie de se poser sur un élément fixe mais qui ne peut y arriver, car le tracas l'inquiétude et la peur viennent le troubler. Dans ces moments-là, le shérif peut observer le retour d'anciennes manières qu'avait la jeune fille, le mordillement fréquent de sa lèvre inférieur, la tape de ses doigts contre la table en bois : elle se contient d'éclater. Et il n'y a même pas Alex pour l'amuser et la distraire, parce qu'elle est enfouie dans tristesse comme le reste de la maisonnée.

Jody réalise qu'elle a eu tort tout à l'heure. Elle n'est plus mère d'Owen depuis huit ans. Mais elle a été mère de Sam et Dean et est toujours mère de deux merveilleuses filles, de deux magnifiques femmes au cœur plein de cicatrices que le temps a pu refermer. Elles sont toujours visibles, ces marques, mais elles ne font plus aussi mal et seuls leurs souvenirs sont douloureux.

Mais Jody ne veut pas que Claire s'inflige d'autres blessures dans son coin comme elle semble le faire actuellement, alors elle va vers elle. Elle la prend dans ses bras et c'est tout ce dont la petite blonde a besoin.

 _J'l'ai toujours insulté,_ Jody l'étreint un peu plus fort, _il doit penser que je le déteste_ , Alex approche, elle n'est pas aussi pudique et son visage se tord déjà en une grimace de tristesse, _ah mais Sam aussi doit penser ça_ , la brunette passe ses bras autour des deux autres femmes, _mais je les aime je les aime je les aime je les aime_ et Jody ne peut s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer à l'entente du ton désespéré de Claire. Au milieu des sanglots et des reniflements, Jody confie aux deux petits êtres un bien triste fait _ce sont des chasseurs, ils n'expriment pas les sentiments. Dean savait que tu l'appréciais, Sam le savait tout autant. S'insulter pour montrer leur amour, c'est ce que deux chasseurs font_.

Un son déchirant se retrouve étranglé dans la gorge de Claire.

...

Et Sam avait Dean et Dean avait Sam.

Cette jolie phrase sonne presque comme une formule, comme une phrase dé début d'un joli conte fraternel ou comme la fin d'une histoire de réconciliation exceptionnelle. Elle aurait bien aimé, que l'histoire de Sam et Dean soit un conte pour enfants, un conte où tout se termine bien, dans lequel les héros s'en sortent avec brio pour exprimer une morale spéciale. N _e sortez pas la nuit, les gamins, ou vous terminerez en danger comme Sammy,_ _ne buvez pas trop, les enfants, ou vous deviendrez aussi ridicules que Dean_. Pas que les enfants sont censés boire. Après tout ce sont des enfants, ils n'ont pas ce privilège-là. Pas que ce soit négatif -

Les pensées de Jody n'ont plus de sens. Elle doit se concentrer sur la route.

Tout est silencieux dans la voiture, mais elle peut presque entendre les pensées de ses trois compagnons hurler. Elle fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas bon. Ce n'est pas ce que Sam et Dean voudraient.

Sam et Dean ne sont pas morts pour ça. Un deuil ne passe pas nécessairement par le renfermement de chacun sur soi-même. Non non non Jody peut entendre le ton désapprobateur des deux hommes.

Elle allume rapidement le lecteur de cassettes. Quelques secondes après, on peut entendre Back in Black résonner dans tout le véhicule. Jody ouvre les fenêtres et presse son pied sur l'accélérateur, elle dépasse la limite de vitesse et le vent brûle ses yeux. Elle entend les deux jeunes femmes chantonner timidement derrière elle et se met à hurler. C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. Elle entend même Castiel les rejoindre.

Jody peut voir Dean hurler dans les oreilles de son petit frère, qui, après avoir fait mine de se plaindre en retenant un sourire, s'égosille à son tour. C'est tout ce qu'ils avaient parfois : la chasse et la musique.

Et Dean et Sam étaient de retour vêtus de noir, puisque de toute manière, ils n'étaient jamais vraiment partis et ne partiront jamais.

...

L'incinération de Sam et Dean n'est bien sûr pas une incinération classique. Elle sera faite par un chasseur, que Jody Mills connaît vaguement d'Asa. Il a été pris de pitié pour elle et a décidé d'accepter sa demande : et puis après tout, _c'est de Sam et Dean Winchester que l'on parle_! Avait-il dit.

Le poids de leur nom va sûrement peser sur leurs épaules pour l'éternité.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au milieu du petit terrain déboisé de la forêt où va avoir lieu la crémation des deux chasseurs, elle peut voir que quelques autres personnes sont déjà là.

Un petit homme frêle et menu. Deux femmes, une jeune brune et une ancienne blonde âgée. Une jolie femme noire aux traits fins et attirants. Elle s'avance et racle sa gorge. Le petit monde semble enfin remarquer leur arrivée.

Garth Fitzgerald IV. Garth. Un loup-garou, qui a beaucoup aidé Sam et Dean auparavant.

Eileen Lahey et Mildred Baker. La première est la jeune femme sourde à qui elle a envoyé le message et la seconde semble être sur le point d'éclater. Elle aimait apparemment beaucoup Sam et Dean.

Cassie Robinson. Une des nombreuses amantes de Dean. Jody peut néanmoins comprendre le petit « _amoureuse_ » sous-entendu dans son ton timide. Et puis, Dean a gardé son numéro de téléphone. Cela veut tout dire.

Les autres arrivent seulement quelques minutes après, personne ne veut risquer d'être en retard pour cet étrange événement.

Maeve Regullano et Marie Sarife. Deux jeunes filles qui ont rencontré Sam et Dean alors qu'elles jouaient une pièce mettant en scène les personnages de...Sam et Dean. Jody fronce les sourcils. Castiel lui expliquera.

Amelia Ridcharson. Jody a déjà entendu parler d'elle, de Sam directement, lorsqu'il était désespéré et seul après la mort de Dean. La « mort » de Dean. Amelia Ridcharson ne connaît pas l'existence du surnaturel, et lorsqu'elle arbore une mine étonnée, presque déconfite devant la scène peu professionnelle, tout le monde le comprend.

Ed Zeddmore et Harry Splanger, réunis spécialement pour cette occasion. Jody trouve ça presque adorable. Sam et Dean réunissent deux personnes au moment où leur corps va être réduit à la forme de simples cendres, comme s'ils étaient des êtres comme les autres, des personnes tout à fait normales.

Tous, fixent les corps empaquetés dans des draps blancs, posés au milieu d'un lit fait de branches de bois, comme les chasseurs ont toujours fait.

Le chasseur, Chad, est là. Avant qu'il ne commence à saler et à brûler les os, Jody invente rapidement une excuse pour Amelia, _Sam et Dean viennent d'une famille dont la tradition après la mort est de saler et brûler les os dans un espace isolé de tous, voilà pourquoi cela n'a pas l'air professionnel, mais ne t'en fait pas, l'Etat est au courant, je suis shérif, voilà mon badge_ elle se sent un peu mal de ne pas lui dire la vérité, mais il vaut mieux l'ignorance pour cette femme : elle n'a pas besoin d'apprendre l'existence des créatures de la nuit.

Le reste se passe plutôt vite. Chad récite une prière, personne ne dit rien. Il a déjà salé les cadavres sous les draps, mais en remet une couche et recouvre les corps d'essence. Il craque une allumette. Croise les regards de tout le monde, la respiration de certains se bloque.

L'allumette est lancée sur les corps, l'amas de bois prend feu. Chad réitère l'opération deux fois, pour être sûr.

Les cadavres de Sam et Dean Winchester étaient en train de brûler dans un presque-silence, dérangé seulement par le crépitement du feu qui ronge la peau, les os et le bois.

Jody entend encore une fois la frustration de Sam et de Dean. _J'ai demandé des funérailles d'enfer, pas une scène de dépression_ ! Il a raison. Il a raison.

Au moment même où cette pensée lui traverse l'esprit, elle entend la musique retentir du téléphone de Claire. Elle a un joli sourire aux lèvres et commence déjà à danser. Un peu. Un peu plus quand Alex la rejoint.

Et puis tout le monde bouge au rythme de la musique, certains chantent en bégayant un peu, car les paroles ne sont pas bien connues de tous. Les larmes se mélangent au rire et les embrassades se mêlent aux tentatives de danse ratées : les gens en deuil ne sont pas très gracieux.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, tout le monde se dit, ce n'est pas grave. Sam et Dean seront satisfaits ainsi.

Les mains se touchent et les clins d'œil sont échangés, et Jody se dit que c'est normal.

Sam et Dean Winchester, de leur vivant, ont sauvé des vies et rendu des sourires. Alors, après tout, pourquoi cela ne continuerait-il pas après leur mort ?

Et Sam avait Dean et Dean avait Sam.

Mais parfois, juste derrière eux, on peut encore entendre les cris de joie de victimes sauvées.

Jody Mills est satisfaite. _Vous les avez eues vos funérailles_.

 _carry on my wayward son_

 _there'll be peace when you are done_

 _lay your weary head to rest_

 _don't you cry no more_


End file.
